All about us
by Dylan O'Brien is my powertop
Summary: Summary: Thomas, high school student, drug user, best friend of Minho and Newt, British boy who moved to America cross paths. Thomas and Newt both have a troubled past: Newt had to move to America to escape his past, Thomas started doing drugs. [Warnings: drug!use, adult themes]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Thomas, high school student, drug user, best friend of Minho and Newt, British boy who moved to America cross paths. Thomas and Newt both have a troubled past: Newt had to move to America to escape his past, Thomas started doing drugs. [Warnings: drug!use, adult themes]

"I'm telling you, miss Monster hates my shucking guts." he said. Minho chuckled. "It's your own fault that you failed that test, slinthead. Don't blame it on miss Agnes." Thomas eyes shot daggers. "What?! You hated her before this but now that you got an A on your test she's your queen? How dare you betr…" Thomas sentence died out when he saw miss Agnes stepping in his direction with a blond on her side.

"Who's the new guy?" Thomas asked, nodding in their direction. The Asian guy turned his head and looked at them passing by. Thomas heard the guy saying something with a British accent, something among the lines of: "I think I'm going to like it here." When miss Monster and the new boy passed them the blond stared at Thomas, maybe too long, before redirecting his attention on the teacher. "What's the Brit doing here?" Minho said when the two were out of hearing distance. "I don't know. I don't care. Let's just get out of here. I want to smoke." Minho nodded even though they still had one more class.

When they finally were outside Thomas grabbed his cigarette box out of his coat and put a joint between his lips. He lighted it and inhaled, he waited a couple seconds before blowing the smoke out in Minho's face. He handed it to the boy before him and Minho gladly took it. "I fucking hate this school." Thomas said. "You're just frustrated because of miss Monster. You need to get laid." Thomas grinned. "What do you think I'm going to do after my joint is gone?" Thomas winked. They smoked in silence.

Thomas was leaning against the wall in the locker room with a random girl in front of him. Thomas' eyes were closed while his dick was inside the mouth of the girl. He took his phone out of his pants and texted a friend while saying "Take it in a little more." The girl did that and he let out a loud moan but suddenly the door of the locker room opened. Thomas looked up, the girl shrieked and the boy who had opened the door stood there in shock.

'Shit,' Thomas thought. 'It's the new boy.' Thomas looked at him and said, without thinking: "See something you like?" The blond boy looked at him, then the girl, then back at him. "I… uh… I'm…sorry." He let out with a shaky voice. He turned around and left, but when he did that a notebook fell out of his backpack.

The girl wanted to start her 'work' again but Thomas stopped her. "Don't, I don't want to anymore." The girl looked up at him, still on her knees. "Oh, maybe later?" she asked while Thomas buckled up again. The boy walked to the door and said: "Better not, it wasn't the best blowjob I had and I don't do girls twice." Tears started to form in the girl's eyes. "See you never again, Brella." Thomas said and left. "It's Brenda." he heard the girl saying but he didn't care. He never asked a girl's name. And now, he just had to find the boy.

He ran towards the parking lot but it was completely empty, except a few cars. Apparently the boy had ran away really quick. 'Probably scared I'm going to punch him.' Thomas thought. He walked towards his car and drove home while smoking a cigarette. He hummed along to Fade of Imagine Dragons. He parked his car and walked inside greeting his parents with a simple and bored hello.

"Hey, sweetie." Thomas' mother greeted him and asked: "How was school?" Thomas huffed and thought about his day: failed his test, got high and got sucked off in the locker room before getting interrupted by a British stranger. "Fine." he said to his mother, well, adoptive mother. He had been adopted when he was 14 by this couple who really wanted a son that had already grown up. He knew he was a lucky boy but something stung when he thought back on the adoption process and why he was adopted.

"Thomas?" his father asked. "Have you heard what your mother said?" Thomas looked up, he suddenly didn't feel good. He had a shitty day, not the worst he ever had, but he just wasn't in the mood to talk or be around anybody. "I dozed off, what did you say?" he asked with an annoyance in his voice. "The new neighbours invited us over for dinner, to get to know them and introduce themselves." Thomas looked up and thought: 'So, I'll order pizza. Fine for me.' "Okay." The teen said. "You're going too." His mother said.

"What?!" he yelled. "No, I'm not. I don't want to meet them. It'll be fucking boring, just you guys talking on and on about how nice the neighbourhood is and the fucking weather. I'm no…" he was stopped by his dad shouting at him. "Thomas, you're going with us and that's it! I expect you to be at the best of your behaviour and show that they're very welcome." Thomas ran to his room. "Fine!" he yelled before closing his door with a loud bang.

His mother had already laid his clothes on the bed he was going to wear to the dinner. It wasn't something fancy, just a plaid, black and red shirt with black trousers. His was looking in the mirror. His eyes betrayed that he was still high so he used some eye drops before walking downstairs. He listened to his parents telling him he had to be respectful and be a good boy. Apparently the new neighbours also had a son who was the same age as him.

He was texting Minho when his father rang the doorbell and told him to put his phone away. He groaned and did what his father asked. When the door opened he saw a blonde woman greeting them with a British accent and a big smile. He smiled while giving her a handshake and followed her to the dining room. His mouth fell open in shock when he saw who was walking towards him to greet him. Behind the older man, the husband of the woman, was the new boy from school who stopped dead in his tracks. They just stared at each other from a distance.

If you liked it, be sure to write a review. Even just writing 'good story' is good. Just let me know that you enjoyed it, that would be amazing :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhm… hi." the blond boy said, stepping forwards to shake Thomas' hand. "I'm… Newt." he said awkwardly. Thomas shook his hand and told him his name. Newt greeted Thomas' parents and then they all sat down in the living room. The parents were talking about whatnot while the two boys were just sitting there in silence. Thomas stared at Newt the entire time but Newt tried to avoid his gaze. Suddenly all the adult stood up. "Wha… what's going on?" Thomas asked. "They're going to give us a tour around the house, sweetie." his mom said. "Oh." Thomas stood up to follow them. "Newt, dearie, why don't you show Thomas where your room is?" Newt's mom said to her son. "You don't have to follow us, it'll be really boring for you two. Get to know each other, play a videogame or something like that. We'll call you down when the food's ready."

The adults left the room and the two boys stood there looking at each other in an awkward silence. "So…" Newt said, "my room's this way." He walked up the stairs without looking if Thomas followed. Thomas followed him to his room and when they were there Thomas looked around the room. It was filled with books, videogames and movies. Thomas whistled and said: "You've got quite the collection, Newt." Newt sat down on the bed. "Thanks." Newt just looked at him while Thomas pretended to be busy looking at the books. All of a sudden Thomas turned around and said: "Look, what happened earlier. Don't tell anyone about it. Not my parents. Not your friends or any of the teachers. Understood?" Newt just nodded. "I wasn't going to tell anything anyway." Thomas nodded. "Good that."

"So can we just drop the subject and act like I haven't seen your cock?" Newt said. Thomas gaped at him. "Of course, shank. So why did you move here anyway? Not a lot of hot girls in the UK?" Thomas chuckled but then he saw Newt looking a bit disturbed and fazed. "Is the situation that bad that you're in shock?" Newt just shook his head. Thomas changed the subject and after a while Newt's mother called them down for food. They went downstairs in silence.

Later that evening when Thomas was at home in his room he popped a couple pills in his mouth, swallowing them after a while. "I shucking love XTC." he whispered. He took off his shirt and put on some music. He just stood there in the middle of his room, listening to the music. He had discarded his trousers now too. When he looked through the window he saw the new boy staring at him. When he saw he was caught he closed the blinds as quickly as possible. Thomas just grinned. 'Could it be that…' Thomas thought but he fell down on his bed, instantly asleep.

The next morning the incident that occurred had been completely forgotten. Thomas stood up, ate his breakfast, got his backpack and walked to his car. He drove home and after a couple of minutes he saw a flash of blond hair. It was Newt, walking down to school. He drove next to him and stopped. Thomas lowered the window and said: "Need a ride?" The blond boy looked at him weirdly and stepped over to the car. Thomas unlocked the door and Newt stepped in. "You can put your backpack on the backseat if you want." Thomas said while he lit up a joint. He inhaled and puffed some smoke out. When Newt breathed he started coughing silently. After a while he caught guard what was going on. "Is that… marihuana?" he asked flabbergasted.

Thomas smirked and inhaled the smoke again, turning his gaze at Newt and blowing the smoke in his face. "Yeah, you want some too?" The Brit looked at him a little scared. "N… no." Thomas shrugged and kept smoking. When they arrived at school Newt's eyes had started to water because of the amount of smoke in the car. He stepped out as quickly as possible and breathed some fresh, well as fresh as it could be, air. Thomas looked at him and rolled his eyes, he took something from the backseat and threw Newt's backpack to him. Newt caught it barely and looked at Thomas who had stepped out of the car. "See you later, neighbour." he said and left Newt alone.

Thomas was sitting in class, texting someone he desperately wanted to fuck. He was so busy he didn't even hear what Miss Monster was saying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the principle entered the room, followed by a shy, blond boy. "Students, can I have your attention, please." she said. "This is Newt. He's a new student and your new classmate. I hope you all will make him feel very welcome."

Miss Monster walked up to him and told him he could introduce himself. While Newt was doing that Thomas looked at him. 'He's actually kinda cute.' Thomas thought to himself but was shaken out of his thoughts by some guy who had interrupted the blond. "You look like Niall Horan." Newt looked at him. "What?" The boy continued. "Or Ellen Degeneres." Newt rolled his eyes while Thomas snickered. Newt looked at him while Miss Agnes told the class to be nice. "So, do you have any interesting hobbies?" she asked. Newt told her and the class that he really liked to read, watch movies and play videogames. When he was talking he heard one of the boys talking to his friends about him; He tried to listen while speaking and heard something among the lines of: yeah, he really likes to watch a dude get sucked off in the locker room. He probably just watched Thomas' cock, bet he's a fag.

Newt looked distressed. 'Had Thomas told everyone what had happened?' he thought. He looked in Thomas' direction as he saw that he was snickering with the boy's remark. After he had introduced himself Newt had to sit down so Miss Agnes could continue teaching. After the class was done Newt stood up, but was immediately pushed back down by some big guy. "Watch it, Brit." he said angrily and walked away muttering "Fucking fag" under his breath. Newt just stared at him, he shrugged it off but seemed visibly upset. The rest of the day went by pretty well, but he had made no friends yet. When he started walking down the parking lot he saw Thomas and some Asian guy. Newt just ignored him and kept walking. When he arrived home he saw Thomas and the Asian guy arriving.

"Who's that?" Minho asked Thomas. "My new neighbour, he's the kid who was talking to Miss Monster, remember?" Minho looked at him and walked over to him. "Hey, Greenie. I don't think we've been formerly introduced. I'm Minho." Newt looked at him, not trusting him at all. "Hi, Newt." he said dryly. "There's a party tonight, you should come hang out with us. It'll be really fun." Just when he was about to pass the offer the door opened and revealed Newt's mom. "Oh, hello there. Is this your new friend, Newt?" she asked. Newt wanted to say something but Minho was first. "Hello, miss. I'm Minho. I was just inviting Newt over for a party tonight." "Yes, but I was just going to decl…" Newt started but was interrupted by his mom. "Oh, that's great. See you're making friends so fast. He'll be there." Minho grinned. "Good that. Thomas will pick him up at 9." and with that Minho walked back to Thomas' house.

"Why the shucking shuck did you invite him?" Thomas asked with a venomous tone. "C'mon Tom. He's new, we can have a little fun with him. Prank him or tape him to a tree or something like that." Thomas entered the house. "You do whatever you want to do, shank. I'm just going to enjoy myself and fuck some girl." Minho looked disappointed. "Fine. But make sure he comes to the party."

When Thomas and Newt arrived at the party Thomas immediately stormed off to God knows where, leaving Newt alone. Newt just stood there alone, not talking to anyone. Suddenly an arm was draped around his shoulders and he looked to whom it belonged. It was Minho. "Oh, hey… uhm… Asian guy." Newt said. "What's up, British boy? C'mon, let's get you a drink." Minho dragged him to the kitchen and gave him vodka. "C'mon, Shank, drink up." Newt took a sip but Minho took it and held it op high so he had to drink everything. Minho filled another cup and passed it to Newt. "C'mon, let's go." the taller boy said.

Thomas was making out with a girl upstairs, slipping his hand under her miniskirt. Suddenly he heard everyone chanting downstairs. "NEWT. NEWT. NEWT. NEWT…" The girl started kissing his neck, giving him a hickey while he listened to the noise. "Stop that." he said and pushed her away. "What, why?" she said annoyed in a drunken voice. "Just let me listen to what's happening." Thomas said while the girl started groping his growing bulge. Thomas moaned but suddenly he heard a crash and heard an "Oh, shit." The girl stopped and looked at the stairs. Thomas pushed her away and walked down the stairs. "What the hell is going on h…" he stopped midsentence when he saw a blond boy on his knees on the floor. Around him was broken glass everywhere, a stream of blood was trickling down his head.

Newt started singing this weird song while he started doing some weird dance on the floor. "Minho?" Thomas asked. "You got him drunk?" Minho chuckled, not entirely sober himself. "Yeah, shank. And drugged him. He's been saying some interesting things…" Thomas stared at the boy and suddenly Newt was tearing up, tears streaming down his face. Thomas kneeled down next to him thinking to himself: 'Why the shuck do I give a damn about him. I could've been having sex right now.' Thomas looked at him and picked him up bridal style. "C'mon, drunk boy." Thomas felt the boy's heart rate, it was so fast. "Jesus, Minho, how many pills did you give him?" Minho said that he had given him 5 or 6 pills.

"Shuck, Min. He can die." Thomas said before leaving the party. He carried the boy to his car and strapped him in. Thomas ran to the driver's side and entered the car. 'He looks like shit.' Thomas thought. The black haired boy started driving to his house but suddenly Newt began to gibber. Thomas stopped the car at the side of the road. Newt unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and fell out of the car. "Shuck." Thomas said and went to the boy. Said boy began shaking over his whole body, like he couldn't control his body anymore. Thomas sat down beside the boy and hugged his body, holding his body and arms in place. Newt was able to break free, he stood up but started vomiting immediately. They stayed there for half an hour until Newt had calmed down and gotten better.

Thomas drove them home, he thought it was best for Newt to stay over at him. If his parents saw him like this they would kill him, and Thomas too. Not that Newt had a choice, he was so far gone he couldn't think properly anymore. Thomas carried the boy upstairs and laid him down on his bed kingsize bed. He took of the boy's shoes who looked at him funnily. "What?" Thomas said annoyed. "You know, it's all your fault." Newt said before fainting on Thomas' bed. Thomas looked at him, he knew Newt was right, he could've stopped Minho, or warned Newt. He was actually hurt by Newt's words. 'What the fuck, Thomas. Stop being such a fag, I don't care about anyone.' He laid down next to the boy, falling asleep immediately.

Thomas woke up to someone poking him in the ribs. "What the…" he said. "What the bloody hell happened to me, slinthead?!" Newt yelled at him. "Easy, Minho just got you drunk and drugged you so…" he looked at the boy and saw his face turning red. "He JUST got me drunk and JUST drugged me? Shuck you! Is this fun to you?" Newt looked at him. "You know what. I'm out of here. You're the fucking worst!" Newt yelled at the top of his lungs. He gathered his shoes and walked out of his room. Thomas looked perplexed and a single tear just rolled down his cheek.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

 **Hope you liked it. You know I get motivated by reading review, so if you take a minute out of your valuable time, that will be greatly appreciated by me.**


End file.
